Hitoribocchi no Sadame
by dyshadows
Summary: Based on Hibari's character song. As Tsuna begins to discover his feelings for his Cloud Guardian and confesses, how would Hibari Kyoya react? Two-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the song.

A/N: It's been so long haha. There are always not enough 1827 love going around. So I guess this is it.. Haha. Hope it's okay! :)

Song: Hitoribocchi no Sadame - Hibari Kyoya

* * *

><p><strong>You, who is holding out the shaking hands<strong>

"Ano, Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked up from the pile of papers he was working on and gave a Hn, allowing a certain brunette to walk towards him shakily. He certainly gained some respect for this herbivore after witnessing his wins against opponents out of his league. Sawada Tsunayoshi's league, that is. He would have bitten those people to death if it wasn't for that herbivore. Almost forgetting that Sawada Tsunayoshi is here, Hibari glared at him for distracting him.

"And? What do you want, herbivore? Make it fast or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna turned red and walked quickly to the prefect's table, bowing down while offering him a letter with shaking hands. His heart was gradually beating more and more as he neared said prefect. The prefect quirked an eyebrow and ignored him, continuing his work. Tsuna turned even redder and there was a slight glint of sadness in his eyes but he maintained his smile and position. The prefect then walked out of the room, mumbling something about patrol duty and left the poor Tsuna still bowing there. As soon as he left, Tsuna immediately collapsed on his knees after all that tension. All the effort into writing that letter was futile. How could he be so stupid? And even if he accepted the letter, obviously Hibari wouldn't return his feelings. They're both guys anyway. After all, we're talking about Hibari Kyoya, the emotionless skylark. Tsuna finally stood up with a smile. He wouldn't let this hurt him anymore, would he?

The prefect, who was standing outside the door secretly, gave a Hn and walked away.

**Satisfied now? Get out of my sight already  
><strong>**If not, you'll get hurt**

"Jyuudaime! Where did you go just now? I searched for you around the whole school and still couldn't find you!" asked Gokudera, eyes full of worry. Yamamoto, who was behind him, nodded in agreement. Tsuna gave a weak smile and shrugged. He couldn't possibly told them the truth. They'd freak out.

"Hai! Everyone, please return to your seats!"

Tsuna returned to his seat, still thinking about what happened. He tried to pay attention at what the teacher's teaching, but being Dame-Tsuna, he obviously didn't understand anything. Slowly, he started to doze off until the class was interrupted by a loud bang of the door opening. Everyone looked in fear as they realised that the Hibari Kyoya was standing there. Said prefect then started to walk towards Tsuna, who was looking at him with widened eyes. Hibari smirked and took Tsuna's bag and overturned it. When the skylark finally found what he wanted, he snatched it and hurried out.

"Hn. I'll be taking this." were his last words before he slammed the door close.

The silence in the class was finally disrupted by Gokudera screaming after Hibari and Yamamoto trying to hold him back. Tsuna, who was still taken aback by what just happened, packed his things slowly when he suddenly found a foreign note that didn't belong to him.

_Hn. Don't bother me anymore herbivore, or I'll bite you to death._

Upon reading this, Tsuna's mouth turned into a wide smile.

**Wow! I don't know love, I don't know how to love  
><strong>**The fate of being alone eternally**

"Kyo-san!" exclaimed the assistant head prefect, Kusakabe to his leader. He was horrified to see the whole reception room in a mess. Hibari only turned his head and glared at him. Wiping off a sweat, Kusakabe shook his head at his leader.

"Don't kid with me, herbivore. Only the weak love, while the strong depends on themselves. Love is disgusting," whispered Hibari as he destroyed the room with his tonfas. That was what he said, but what he felt was a completely different thing. He was confused and frustrated. What was this feeling tugging at his heart after he read that letter? It couldn't be love. Herbivores, like Sawada Tsunayoshi, love. Carnivores, like him, don't need this thing called love. Hibari finally took down the last thing he saw and slumped down at the sofa, wondering about several things as he looked up the ceiling and finally closed his eyes.

"Ne Tetsu, what is love?"

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing to me?_

**Wow! Smiles and tears are weaklings' actions  
><strong>**With my body as it is, with my heart as it pleases  
><strong>**I'll go live, and don't hinder me**

Tsuna tossed and turned on his bed. It was 4AM and he couldn't sleep. All due to a certain prefect. Tsuna closed his eyes and remembered what happened earlier on.

_"Eh?" he exclaimed as Hibari tossed the letter back to him. Tsuna's eyes widened as he realised this was Hibari's reply. His eyes darkened and he looked down. Hibari did not fail to notice this._

_"I don't need your 'love'. Only weaklings love. It's disgusting. Now, get out before I bite you to death," said Hibari quietly, looking out of the window as he did not allow any eye contact with him and Tsuna. Not hearing any door clicking even after a few minutes, he turned around and was surprised, although his face remained calm, to see Tsuna smiling at him._

_"Hai.. Hibari-san. Sayonara!" Tsuna replied as he left the room. Hibari stared at the empty space, for he did not miss the tears that came with that smile. He looked out the window once again, to look at the sky. He knew that he was denying his own heart._

Tsuna tossed on his bed one more time and bit his lip with tears streaming down his face. Since when did he even harbor this feelings for his Cloud Guardian? _Who would have thought it would be this painful? Love is for the weaklings, huh? How about you, Hibari-san? You're just as weak if you push the people who loves you away._ The rest of the night went on with Tsuna sobbing away.

Of course, without forgetting the ex-Sun Arcobaleno's frown.

**You're easy to be understood, always being frank  
><strong>**Still, you'll get hurt**

"Hibari-san, I bought you something from my holiday again," Tsuna said, with a bright grin. The Cloud Guardian ignored him, not even acknowledging his presence. Tsuna tried calling him again. This time, Hibari looked at him, annoyed.

"Herbivore, I know what you're trying to do. I clearly said only the weak love. Stop trying and get out before I bite you to death."

Tsuna's smile remained even though his eyes clearly showed sadness. He nodded and ran out of the room. He leant against the door and sobbed._ Why? I've tried my best to make him even acknowledge my presence. Still, he wouldn't. Kami-sama, what am I doing wrong? I love Hibari-san. Even with everything he had done. Even with the way he treated me. Please, why wouldn't he feel? Why? I love him... kami-sama.._

The prefect looked at the door as he realised the crying that went on for almost an hour had stopped. It didn't sound distant, it just suddenly stopped. Did something happen? Curious, he walked slowly and opened the door, revealing an unconscious Tsuna. His eyes softened as he ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair. He then carried Tsuna and sent him all the way home. As soon as he wanted to leave, a voice stopped him.

"Matte, Hibari. You know you can't run away from your feelings forever. You have to admit defeat one day. Because even I realised that the strong, like me, can love. Acknowledge it before it's too late. I don't want you to regret like I did."

Hibari stayed there for a moment, absorbing what Reborn had just said. He gave a Hn and said, "Maybe. Ja ne, akambo."

Reborn's lips curled up to a smirk.


End file.
